Life Sucks
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: Alice and Jasper are getting married and Rose and Emmett are trying to get Bella and Edward to come. What does Tanya have to do with the reason they won't?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

"Come home Bella, Please" my sister begged over the phone "Rose, you know I would if I could, but..." I started "but Tanya and Paul are still here" she finished for me "I know Bells but Jazz is getting married you need to be there" she said "hey Rose you there?" I heard someone on the other line ask "Seth" I mumble "yeah one sec" she said to him "please Bella think about it" she said "I will, love ya bye" I said "love you too, bye" she added before hanging up. 'Damn she is convincing' I thought

Edward's Pov

"Edward Tanya's a home wrecker, you need to come home" my brother said to me over the phone "she is still there I can't Emmett, I wish I could but I can't" I said sadly "Alice is getting married for god sake just come" he said "I'll think about it okay" I said "okay" he said "oh and Edward?" he asked "yeah?" I wondered "we miss you" he said "I miss you too bro, bye" I said hanging up. 'I need to grow up and do it' I thought

I know it is really short but I just want to see if people like it. So comment, please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2

Rosalie's Pov

"Is she coming?" Seth asked "maybe" I said "oh" he said disappointed "It's okay Seth she'll be here" I told my step- brother "yeah" he said "come on we have to go see Kate" I said leading him to the garage "which car?" I asked "mustang" he said, so I grabbed the keys to the green mustang, and drove to Kate and Garrett's house. We got out and I knocked on the door Kate opened it "hey Rose, Seth" she said "hi" Seth mumbled "come in" Kate told us so we did we followed her to the living room. "She won't come will she?" Kate asked "I don't know" I admitted "we you know what I say" I said "life sucks and then you die. I remember" Kate said that made me smile "and that will be true if we can't get Bella here" I said "yeah but everyone tried to tell her Paul is a bastard" Seth said "Seth" I said in an authorizing voice "what it's true" he said innocently "well Tanya is a home-wrecking bitch I mean she didn't even realize I broke of my engagement for her" Kate said "yeah, but she made my sister leave the damn country" I said

Emmett's Pov

I want my brother to come home but if it makes him this unhappy I won't force him "what did he say?" Alice asked "maybe" I answered "damn it" she said "mmm" I mumbled in agreement "Emmett he needs to be here. I need him to be here" she said "I know" I comforted her "maybe Rose wants to go shopping?" I asked "great idea" she perked up a bit and although I hated burdening my Rosie with Alice I needed time to get a ring.

What does Emmett need a ring for, and what do Paul and Tanya have to do with Bella and Edward. Please review. I decided to update now rather than adding more Chapter 3 will be longer though.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 3

Bella's Pov

I was having a mental conversation with myself 'should I go?' I wondered 'Yes? No? Maybe?' I thought 'have to if not for Jasper, for Nessie and Seth' I thought. But what if I see Paul or Tanya? I remember when I walked in on them

_Flashback_

_It was a Friday night and I had just gotten home from work I walked in my door and I immediately saw my fiancé Paul and Tanya making out on the couch "Bella I..." he started but I cut him off "no, shut up Paul I don't want to hear it" I said turning on my heel and running out the door not even trying to control the tears anymore. I ran to my car and started driving, I didn't know where but I just drove and I ended up at my sister's apartment still crying my eyes out I knocked "Bella, oh my God what happened?" she asked "P- Paul and T- Tanya..." I started "I'll kill him then her" she said "n- no don't" I cried she hugged me "It's gonna be okay" she said _

_End_

I sniffled at the memory.

Edward's Pov

'I need to go right?' I wondered to myself 'yes, I need to' I made my decision. I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett's number "hello?" Emmett asked "Emmett I've made my decision" I told him "what is it?" he asked "I'm going to come" I said "yes!" he exclaimed "oh and I have something to tell you" he said "What is it?" I wondered "I'm engaged!" he said excitedly "that's great! See you soon" I said

Emmett's Pov

"Rose guess what?" I asked my fiancé "what?" she asked "Edward's coming!" I said super exited "that's great babe." She said "is Bella?' I asked "I don't know." She said honestly, her phone rang "Hello?" she said... "Really?" she asked... "That's wonderful!" she said... "Love you too" she said before hanging up

Who was the other caller? What will Bella decide? What was holding Edward back? Please review. Put in your review if you want me to do a chapter about how Emmett proposed to Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosalie's Pov

"Who was that?" Emmett asked "Seth" I said(I bet you all thought it was Bella) "what did he say?" Emmett asked "that Bella is coming" I said "that's awesome" he exclaimed "yeah, it is. But if I see Paul or Tanya anywhere near her I will kill them" I told my fiancé angrily "I know, babe, I know" he said "I have to call Nessie" I said grabbing my phone and dialing her number, "Hello?" she asked "Bella's coming!" I exclaimed "really?" she asked excited "no" I lied "aw" she whined "I'm joking, Nessie, she's coming" I told her "yay!" she screeched and I hear her talking "Jake... coming... Alice and Jasper..." she said "sorry I had to tell Jacob, that Bella's coming" she said, now at first when she told us that she was dating him I was freaked no way was my sixteen year old baby sister dating some eighteen year old guy, but then I found out that he was Emmett's younger brother, even if he was adopted I was fine with it. "yeah, it's fine, Nessie" I said "I have to go, love you" I said "love ya" she said before I hung up. "Nessie told Jake" I said "good" Emmett said, "When should we tell everyone that we're engaged?" he asked "well next time I talk to Alice I'm gonna asked her if I can tell everyone at the bachelorette party, but you should just tell the guys" I said and he nodded

Bella's Pov

I grabbed my phone and called Seth "sup" he said "hey Seth" I said "Bella! Are you coming?" he asked frantic "yes Seth I'm coming, I'll be their soon, could you tell the others?" I asked "sure sis" he said "love ya" he said "I love you too, Seth, Bye" I said "peace" and then he hung up, started packing trying not to think about what might happen if I run into Tanya or Paul

Edward's Pov

I started to think about what happened with Tanya

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday and I had just gotten home and I could hear laughing through my apartment door, it was probably Tanya and he sisters, but when I opened the door I saw Tanya and Paul Lahote half-naked on my couch "GET OUT!" I yelled at them and Paul started getting dressed and then ran out "You too!" I told her angrily "baby let's talk about this" she said "no get out!" I commanded her "and never come here again! I'll send your stuff to Kate" I told her as she trudged to the door as soon as she was out I slammed it and locked both the locks._

_End_

I might run into one of them, but I had no idea what to do if I did.

I'm awesome, two story updates in one day! I know some people have been confused but Edward and Bella are both single, Rose and Emmett are engaged, Alice and Jasper are getting married, and Kate and Garrett are married. Review Please!


End file.
